


Raging Neurohormones

by seriousfic



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isles has a good way to take Rizzoli's mind off an early run-in with Hoyt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Neurohormones

Maura had the weirdest ideas about sex. It wasn't usually a romantic thing with her, which Jane appreciated. It was more like flicking paperclips through someone's finger-goalposts. The woman had no allegiance to beds. She cornered Jane in phone booths, in the backs of police cruisers ("Pull over here"), just about anywhere short of crime scenes, where Maura wouldn't so much as sneeze for fear of disturbing evidence. Jane was pretty sure Maura would mount her in the morgue if it weren't for her modicum of social appropriateness.  
  
So Jane wasn't expecting sex when she stayed over at Maura's place. With her, climbing into the same bed could be less flirting than simple comfort. Maura had sat on Jane's lap a few times, probably because she thought it looked comfy. But the moment she mentioned she was afraid, Maura cocked her head at Jane like a dog hearing birdsong.  
  
"The brain releases oxytocin and prolactin when it experiences orgasm. They cause the body to relax."  
  
Jane smiled. "If I'm going to masturbate, you're going to have to leave the room. It'll get freaky."  
  
Maura rolled on top of her. Just like that, she was taking off her clothes. "Ready for some prolactin?"  
  
Some things Jane kinda loved about her girlfriend: Her sense of romance, which could be sweet and practical at the same exact time. The way she took off her clothes, dropping them all in a neat little pile that _would_ be squared away before anything started. The lack of pretense Jane found way more sexy than she should. The way she was finally on top of Jane, naked, and her eyes suddenly got hooded and she licked her lips and Jane knew it was all from some women's magazine, but she still felt herself clench when Maura was looking at her like that.  
  
"Would you like to do foreplay?" Maura asked.  
  
"Oh no, get to work. I'd hate to interrupt your sleep cycle."  
  
"I appreciate your consideration," Maura said, disappearing under the covers. Jane kicked a little as Maura made all fabric below her waist disappear. She kinda liked to fluster Maura. It made her pout and try to hold Jane down. But inevitably Maura had her bottomless, and Jane laid there and wished she had shaved her legs more recently.  
  
A moment passed. She looked down to see the sheets covering Maura' head like a veil. She was there, right in position for some proper sex, but nothing was happening. Jane moved to put her leg over Maura' shoulder, but then she felt cool air hit between her legs. She processed how bare she was, got the feeling Maura was smiling. Goddamn, why did her girlfriend have to be so _good_ at this?  
  
She felt three of Maura' kisses, rushed little things like sparks off the blonde's slow-burning flame. They were just shy of where she needed them. "Mons pubis," Maura enunciated in an overtly fascinated sort of way.  
  
Jane groaned. A minute ago it had all been shop talk; two days ago they'd fucked on the roof of the police station; now it felt like Maura hadn't touched her in a month.  
  
Maura's tongue made a slow, stately kind of _perambulatory_ over Jane. "Bartholin's glands. Skene's glands."  
  
"Maura, God's sake…"  
  
"Shh." Through that ridiculous sheet, Maura fixed her with a glare. "I'm working."  
  
Maura's tongue was an easy thing, moving into Jane like a fogbank rolled in, which was the kind of loopy poeticism Jane only got when she was being eaten out. Just as painstakingly, Maura' tongue eased out, left Jane shivering.  
  
"Pudendal cleft," Maura announced. "You're going to come, Officer Rizzoli."  
  
Maura only used her official title when they had sex. Probably another women's magazine to blame for that. It always made Jane feel like they were having a threesome.  
  
She would've said something witty, but Maura's tongue was back inside her. "Vulval vestibule."  
  
Maura worked harder, harder, harder. Jane felt her pubic hairs tingle as lips brushed over them, made a deep sound when a finger entered her. Never more than one, this late in the game. A little penetration was all Maura needed.  
  
"Are you touching herself?" Jane asked.  
  
Maura was staring intently at the vulva whose every curve she had tasted. Her eyes were slightly glazed over. "Yes," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jane made a deeper sound, somewhere in her chest. "More. Another finger."  
  
Maura didn't say anything, but Jane heard the mattress creak deliciously. And for a moment, she felt Maura' forehead resting against her thigh. It was a short moment of intimacy; and in the end, what made Jane clutch her mattress pad so hard it came loose.  
  
Then Maura kissed her.  
  
"I know this one," Jane gasped, her voice scratching its way out of her throat. "Clit." Such a small word.  
  
"Close. Clitoral hood," Maura corrected gently, before showing her the difference.  
  
Suddenly Jane needed to see Maura's face, her smile. She ripped the sheet away with something like control and saw a Cheshire cat grin as Maura dragged her clit through her lips. Jane could almost hear the phases of her own orgasm sounding in Maura's head. The brunette had once whispered them in Jane's ears while she fingered her, faster and faster like her words were warchants. Engorging, moistening, reddening, darkening, tightening, contracting…  
  
"Coming," Jane muttered, lapsing back against her pillow. In a moment, Maura joined her.  
  
"Yes, you were." Maura kissed her, letting Jane know how she'd tasted. It was Jane's kink, not Maura's, but something she'd read in some damn anthropology journal had made Maura try it, and the next time she'd masturbated, Jane had tasted herself in the afterglow, sweet in her bitterness.  
  
They didn't cuddle, not exactly, but Maura laid down close to her so they were sharing the same pillow and her arm brushed across Jane's midsection, where her shirt rode up and her hips were still bare. The sheets were off but it was warm anyway. Jane felt the need to sleep all the way to her eyelids, which pulled at each other inexorably.  
  
"Did that take your mind off the serial killers?" Maura asked.  
  
Jane gave her a look that cut.  
  
"Sorry. I was curious." The look in Maura's eyes was almost tearful, for her.  
  
Jane sighed and rolled on top of her, letting their legs intertwine. Maura wasn't too confused to put her arms around Jane.  
  
"It's okay." Jane was already starting a warm roll of her hips into Maura. "I know a great way to put my mind at ease."  
  
Maura laid back and tried to think of which part of her Jane was fucking.


End file.
